The Authors of Pain
The Authors of Pain is a professional wrestling tag team performing in WWE on the Raw brand. The team, Formerly managed by Paul Ellering, is composed of Akam and Rezar. History WWE NXT (2016–2018) The team made their televised NXT debut on June 8, 2016 at NXT TakeOver: The End, attacking American Alpha (Jason Jordan and Chad Gable) after they had lost the NXT Tag Team Championship to The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder). Ellering appeared on the ramp following the assault, signaling his association with the two. On June 15 episode of NXT, the Authors of Pain won their first televised match and were accompanied by Ellering. On November 19, the duo won the 2016 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, defeating TM-61 in the tournament final at NXT TakeOver: Toronto. At NXT TakeOver: San Antonio, they won the NXT Tag Team Championship by defeating #DIY (Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa). They retained the titles at NXT TakeOver: Orlando by defeating #DIY and The Revival in a triple threat elimination match after eliminating both teams. At NXT TakeOver: Chicago, the duo participated in the first NXT TakeOver main event for the NXT Tag Team Championship by defeating #DIY in a ladder match to retain their titles. On the July 26 edition of NXT, the two were set to face David Ramos and Timothy Bumpers. Before the match could begin, SAnitY attacked Ramos and Bumpers. Akam and Rezar turned face then battled with Alexander Wolfe and Killian Dain, disposing of the two before a staredown.Two weeks later, SAnitY called out the Authors of Pain. As the two made their way down the ramp, Eric Young emerged and attacked them. Young zip-tied Rezar to the barricade, allowing SAnitY to beat down Akam. Rezar eventually made his way to the ring, but was ultimately attacked as well. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III, the Authors of Pain lost the NXT Tag Team Championship to SAnitY, who were represented by Wolfe and Young after the latter replaced Killian Dain mid-match. This marked their first loss in NXT. At NXT TakeOver: WarGames, The Authors of Pain teamed with Roderick Strong in a WarGames match involving SAnitY and the winning team, The Undisputed Era. At NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia, The Authors of Pain unsuccessfully challenged The Undisputed Era for the NXT Tag Team Championship also included Roderick Strong & Pete Dunne. Raw (2018-present) On the [[April 9, 2018 Monday Night RAW results|April 9 edition of Raw]], The Authors of Pain, along with Ellering, made their main roster debut as heels, defeating Heath Slater & Rhyno. Following the match, Akam & Rezar told Ellering to back off, signaling that he was no longer going to manage the group. Trivia Their names are a play on the principle known as Occam's razor. In wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **The Last Chapter **Sit-out powerbomb (Rezar) / neckbreaker (Akam) combination **Spinning sidewalk slam (Rezar) / running big boot (Akam) combination **''Super Collider'' (Stereo powerbombs) *'Managers' **Paul Ellering **'Drake Maverick' *'Entrance themes' **'"Pain"' by CFO$ (2016-present) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) **Winner of the 2016 Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Profile